The present disclosure relates to a power supply device applicable to a server.
In general, an existing power supply for a server may use a flyback converter having a simple structure to generate standby power. The flyback converter may have low efficiency due to high voltage stress and hard switching.
A power supply device for a server according to the related art has a structure in which a standby power unit supplies operating power and standby power using direct current (DC) power from a power factor correction (PFC) unit, and a DC/DC converting unit receives the operating power from the standby power unit and supplies a main voltage using the DC power from the PFC unit.
However, in the power supply device for a server according to the related art, the standby power unit generally uses the flyback converter. In a state in which an input voltage of approximately 230 Vac is input to the power supply device under a load of 50%, efficiency of the PFC unit is approximately 98%, efficiency of the DC/DC converting unit is approximately 96%, and efficiency of the standby power unit is approximately 80%.
Therefore, despite a relatively low degree of importance of the standby power unit as compared to the DC/DC converting unit, the related art power supply device for a server has very low efficiency. Thus, efficiency of an overall system of the server to which the power supply device is applied may deteriorate.